Make the World Go Away
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: During a quest Percy and Annabeth end up staying in one of the "safe houses". With nothing but their gear and an old radio, what will Percy and Annabeth find to do? Maybe a quick dance? Annabeths POV!


** Hey fanfic world I want to start this off by saying I know this scene or quest did not actually happen! I kind of just wanted to create my own **_**very**_** Percabeth scene. As for the actual quest I know it is a stupid idea for a quest but it was the only one I could think of that would have them leave for only a few days. It is supposed to take place around the time of the Demi-god Files. Hope you enjoy it**** Tell me what you think in a review please!**

We had set out for our quest two days before, tracking a Pegasus Aethiop that had joined Kronos's forces. The quest had lead us to a small town in Wisconsin which had a conveniently located safe house, which Percy and I stumbled into around 10 o'clock P.M, glad to get out of the cold. Percy, having already spent time with me in one of the "safe houses" before knew to give me my space, letting me sit in the corner polishing my knife and sword, while he messed around with an old radio that Thalia had brought in when we first occupied the house.

After 20 minutes of Percy's fooling around with the radio he was only able to get it to pick up an oldies station that was currently playing 'The Piano Man'. Giving up Percy decided to set up his sleeping back for the night, leaving the radio playing softly. "Annabeth?" He asked me while spreading the blanket.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He asked me. When I didn't answer he continued. "Do you want to talk?" I stayed quiet not really sure of what I wanted to do. The first time Percy and I had been in a safe house together we were on a quest to save Grover, and we also had Percy's Cyclops brother Tyson along with us, and I guess the pressure of the quest had been getting to me because I had opened up to him, sharing a bit about my life with Thalia and Luke. Now I didn't know what I wanted to do. I chose staying quiet, and Percy went back to fixing his sleeping area, as the song on the radio changed.

I still sat messing around with my gear, vaguely noticing Percy getting up, and going over to where the radio was sitting. Quickly the music got louder, and I cocked my ear to listen to what it was. A deep man's voice rang out singing _Make the world go away. _I looked up from my bag after I noticed Percy's feet in front of me. His hands were out in front of him offering me help up.

I put my hands in his, and rose to my feet. "Sea Weed Brain…" I said. "What in Hades are you doing?"

"You looked like you needed some cheering up." He said. "So we are going to dance."

_WHAT? _My internal self screamed. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said guiding my hands up onto his shoulders, then slipping his onto my waist.

I looked up at Percy – he was almost a few inches taller than me now – into his sea green eyes. We swayed back and forth to the music for a while just looking at each other.

"_Make the world go away  
Get it off my shoulder  
Say the things we used to say  
And make the world, make it go away"_

I smiled at Percy stepping a bit closer and leaning my head on his shoulder, and he tightened his hold around me. The moment wasn't awkward, it wasn't weird or anything like that. It felt right. With the problems Percy and I had been facing the past few months it was great to know we could actually move past that and have times like this. The music continued around us.

_"I'm sorry if I hurt you  
I'll make it up to you day by day  
And if you will please forgive me  
And make the world, make it go away"_

"Percy" I said quietly.

"Uh huh." He whispered back into my hair.

"I'm sorry." What I was apologizing for I didn't know exactly. Maybe I was apologizing for what had been going on in the past months, or maybe I was apologizing for freaking out about Rachel. I honestly couldn't tell you though.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered back to me.

_"Make the world go away  
Get it off my shoulder  
Say the things we used to say"_

The music continued around us. As it came to an end Percy pulled back looking me in the eyes. "Annabeth . . . I . . ." he stuttered fumbling for the right words. I leaned in closer to him, the air filling with sparks, like it had under a certain mountain, where two demigod children of two not so agreeable Gods shared a kiss.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" A voice rang out through the safe house. I grabbed my knife, and Percy went for Riptide, and then took a step in front of me.

Our defense was for nothing though because the intruder proved to be just Nico through an Iris Message. "Nico!" Percy growled.

"Whoa. Calm down Percy." Nico said putting his hands up in surrender.

"What do you want Nico?" I asked sheathing my knife.

"You know, I was just dropping by to see how the quest was going, make sure you were alive." He told us then grinned as he said the next part. "I was half expecting you two to be trying to strangle each other. But I guess I was wrong." His grinning increased.

"You know Nico." I said. "You are _really_ lucky you're in an Iris Message right now. Otherwise I would advise you to run."

He laughed at my response, and probably would have continued mocking us if Percy hadn't stepped forward slashing the Iris message screen. "Bye Nico." He said as the image dissolved leaving Percy and I alone again. Nico's intrusion however, had kind of ruined our moment – Percy and I both knew this – so we both decided to turn in for the night.

The safe house was a small one though because we were in a rush at the time of it's construction, so there wasn't much sleeping room, resulting in Percy and me lying quite close to one another. "Good night Sea Weed Brain." I said softly in the darkness.

I heard Percy chuckle then respond. "Good night Wise Girl."

I couldn't help but smile, and it a moment of impulsive braveness I reached out for his hand in the dark. I went to sleep that night with Percy's hand in mine, a smile on my face, and a heck of a lot to think about.

**So what do you think? I think you should review!**

****COPY RIGHT INFO** I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. IT IS 'MAKE THE WORLD GO AWAY' AND CAN BE FOUND HERE .com/watch?v=nWN8Bv9bMmc **

****If you are wondering what a Pegasus Aethiop is click here .**


End file.
